


The Way It Was Supposed To End

by OurLittleUniverse



Category: Will Grayson Will Grayson - John Green & David Levithan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLittleUniverse/pseuds/OurLittleUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way everyone wanted this to end. If you haven't finished reading the book, don't read this! (Just go finish it it's really good I swear this is just the way everyone wanted it to end, I'm sure.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Was Supposed To End

me: TINY COOPER!

and that’s it.   
i really hope this is going to work. 

me: my name is will grayson. and i appreciate you, tiny cooper!

now everyone’s looking at me, and many of them are confused. they have no idea whether this is part of the show.   
what can i say? i’m giving it a new ending. 

as all the other will graysons are standing and saying they appreciate tiny, all i can think about is him. he doesn’t bother to look at the others, only me. and even from a distance, i can see the gleam in his eyes. 

tiny: will grayson...s! i appreciate you! 

i give a quick glance to the other will grayson and i can tell he’s really happy too. all that’s left is one simple step.

me: and tiny… i love you!

he grins that big goofy grin of his and the lights go out. for a moment, i forgot i wasn’t alone.

gideon: what are you waiting for? go get him!

i shoot him a quick smile before running down towards the stage. when i get there, i stand outside the door and text o.w.g to tell him that i’m coming in.

about a millisecond later, the door to backstage opens and o.w.g lets me in.

me: where is he?

o.w.g can’t respond because i’m being pulled into the tightest hug humanly possible. my response wasn’t hugging him back, but trying to get him off of me in fear that i would suffocate.

tiny: i missed you…

me: i missed you too. i’m so so so sorry. i’m sorry for leaving you, i’m sorry for being so insensitive, i’m sorry for everything. i’m never going to let you go again.

he just stands there staring at me. he still has a giant grin plastered on his face.

me: what?! say something!

tiny: i’m just trying to memorize all the details of your face.

now i’m sure i’m completely red as a tomato. did he really have say something like that? especially in front of everyone?!

he leans down, basically kneeling at our height difference, and whispers in my ear.

tiny: i’m not going to leave you, either. so we should leave with each other. 

and suddenly, i’m floating.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic but i plan on doing more, longer fics for this and many other fandoms. If you liked this, leave a comment saying what fandom you'd like me to do in my next fic!


End file.
